


Three's Company

by RigorMorton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Unhappy Ending, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: This was a request I recieved on here.["Can you do one where reader is with both valeska brothers as their little sister? Pretty please. It would mean the world to me if you did. Not that you have to or anything. Just saying it would so sinfully stifling!! ;D ;D"]Jerome had re-cuffed your hand, but to the bedpost instead so you could sleep. Then they both lied down in the bed with you as a precaution in case you somehow got free.Now you're just lying here in the dark, waiting for your nerves to calm, so you can finally get some rest.It takes a while, naturally. You have been kidnapped by your crazy brothers and handcuffed to a bed, still having no clue as to what they want with you.You get the sense that they want you to join them in their takedown of Gotham.They most likely took you against your will because they know you're not mad like them. They'll have to break you first.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> This was a request from the lovely Ashley Winchester and it's pure filth. Enjoy.

You start to come to - your eyes lazily fluttering open, and a throbbing sting in the back of your head.

Squinting your eyes, you give a quick look around the room, still feeling woozy. 

You're sitting against a wall on a wooden floor somewhere.

A cold metallic feeling around your wrist steals your attention away. You look down and see you're handcuffed to the drawer handle of a big, heavy chest of drawers.

Panic immediately sets in.

Your first instinct is to cry out for help, but that will just grab the attention of whoever put you here.

You rub the back of your head with your hand, gasping at the sore bump it's met with.

"Who did this to me?" You mutter, trying to find something/anything in the room that could give you a clue.

You're about to try and stand up to get a better look, but the sound of footsteps creaking into the wood, makes you cower back into your corner.

A red haired man steps through the threshold and stomps his way toward you.

It takes your brain a moment to register that, it's your brother, Jerome. You haven't seen him in four years and can't think of any reason why he'd kidnap you.

He also looks so different. Like he was maimed in some sort of freak accident. 

Jagged scars run along the entire outline of his face, and not just there. His mouth looks like someone took a knife to the corners of his lips, etching a permanent and forced smile on his face. It's like something out of a horror movie. 

You open your mouth to speak (you have so many questions), but another man walking into the room, throws you off.

You lean in as close as you can and squint. He looks just like your other brother Jeremiah. Jerome's identical twin. Except his skin is unnaturally white. Like someone took the time to paint him white from head to toe.

His ginger locks are now a dark, satiny green, almost black, and his lips bright red.

You're so confused. 

"Jerome? Jeremiah?" Your voice weak and filled with fear.

Jerome squats down on the floor with you, putting his hand on your shoulder. "Hiya, sis. Long time, no see."

"What's going on? Why did you guys do this?"

"We just missed you so much, sis." Jerome replies in a manner that sounds fake and condescending. 

Jeremiah cocks an amused brow, and snorts. That's not the meek and shy Jeremiah you remember. 

Looks like It's not just his appearance that's different. Something about the way he carries himself is off. He's colder, stiff and almost has a robotic way about him. His freakishly light blue eyes give you the chills when he looks over at you.

"Seriously, what is going on? And what happened to you guys?" You run your hand down the side of Jerome's mangled, leathery flesh.

He winces, as if the acknowledgement bothers him.

"Long story." Jeremiah answers, coldly - his hands together in front of him.

"Ok…at least tell me why you brought me here."

"Let's just call it a family reunion." Jerome gives a half smile and pats the top of your head.

**********************

Later that night your brothers removed the cuffs momentarily to move you to the bed.

Jerome re-cuffed your hand, but to the bedpost instead so you could sleep. Then they both lied down in the bed with you as a precaution in case you somehow got free.

Now you're just lying here in the dark, waiting for your nerves to calm, so you can finally get some rest.

It takes a while, naturally. You have been kidnapped by your crazy brothers and handcuffed to a bed, still having no clue as to what they want with you.

You get the sense that they want you to join them in their takedown of Gotham.

They most likely took you against your will because they know you're not mad like them. They'll have to break you first. 

This is really no comfort to you.

The bed dips with a squeak and you quickly shut your eyes in case they check to see if you're awake. It might look like you're scheming if you're still not asleep. 

Nobody gets off the bed to check on you. And you're just about to drift off, but the smooching sound of a kiss, makes your eyes fly open in surprise. 

Slowly turning your head around, you peek over your shoulder to see both your brothers making out - their tongues licking into each other's mouths.

You gasp and quickly sit up in bed, scoffing at the sight - an utter look of disgust taking over your face.

"Oh my God. What the fuck?!"

The boys break the kiss with a shared giggle.

"It shouldn't be that surprising, sis." Jerome gives Jeremiah an adoring look. "We only had each other growing up. Nobody liked us at Haley's. We were outcasts."

You shake your head in adamant disapproval, feeling confused and shocked.

"Now go back to sleep. Unless of course you wanna join?" Jerome wiggles his eyebrows ssuggestively while Jeremiah cackles with amusement. 

"Or maybe she just likes to watch?" Jeremiah grins.

They give each other a look, both of them laughing menacingly before crashing their lips together again. 

Jeremiah crawls on top of Jerome and starts to undo his pants.

'Oh God no.' You think to yourself, trying to scoot yourself as far away as possible without falling off the bed.

You roll back over onto your side, facing away from them and squeezing your eyes shut tightly.

Nothing you can do about the noises though. Not with one of your hands cuffed to the bed.

The noise of a zipper being pulled down makes you flinch. But the slurping sounds and hisses from Jerome is what really gets to you.

Your morbid curiosity gets the best of you and you turn your head slightly, seeing Jeremiah's head bobbing up and down in between Jerome's legs.

It makes your stomach sink, but you can't look away. It's like a train wreck.

You look at Jerome and watch his face contort in pleasure. 

His eyes are squeezed shut, and his mouth hanging open.

Your eyes dart back down to Jeremiah, moaning with a mouthful of cock.

He's going to town, running his red lips up and down Jerome's length - drool running down his milky, white chin. 

Suddenly Jerome's eyes shoot open and he grins widely, catching you watching, intently. 

"Oh you like that, huh, sis?" Jerome laughs, nudging his brother's head.

Jeremiah comes off Jerome with a pop, looking confused.

"Y/N was watching, brother. Looked like she was liking it too." He teases - him and Jeremiah smiling wickedly at each other.

"Fuck you, guys!" You shout, shooting them a dirty look. "I didn't like it. It was morbid curiosity. That's it. Y'all are sick." 

"Keep telling yourself that." Jerome raises his brows with skepticism. "I remember how you used to look at me, when I would come out of the shower in a towel."

You scoff loudly. "That's not true." You lie. It kinda is. Jerome always was really hot. You checked him out a few times, when you were a young teen, but knowing your brother's attractive and actually wanting to fuck him, are not mutually exclusive. 

"We'll see about that." Jerome lunges at you, pressing his scarred lips into yours, having to hold your head still because you're turning your face away and putting your hand in his face.

"Stop it, Jerome." 

It's no use. He presses on anyway, giggling in between sticking his tongue in your mouth.

You let out a muffled cry - your mouth full of tongue, and try and kick him off.

"Guys, please. Oh my God, please!"

Jerome stills for a moment, pressing his lips together like he's pondering something. 

"Well…there's an easy way to settle this." He turns to Jeremiah and motions for him to come closer. "Hold her legs, brother."

Jeremiah nods and presses his palms down around your ankles, holding you still.

Your stomach sinks. 

Jerome reaches in between your legs and slides two fingers into the side of your panties, making you flinch in response. 

He swipes them over your entrance and you squeeze your eyes shut with a groan, preparing for his obnoxious reaction, because you know exactly what he'll find.

Sure enough Jerome lets out a low chuckle, retreating his hand.

You open your eyes and watch him hold his fingers up to the light, showing Jeremiah the wet, shine of your arousal.

"Welly, well, well, me little droogie." Jerome teases, him and Jeremiah breaking out into laughter.

You close your eyes again, letting out an ashamed sigh. Your cheeks heat up with red.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, sis…but pussies don't tend to get wet, unless they're aroused."

You don't answer him. You can't even look either of them in the eye. You just turn away from them, staring into nothing. 

The room has become unbearably quiet. Your stomach is in knots and you just want it to end.

"Awwe." Jerome coos, swiping the side of your cheek. "It's ok, sis. Don't be like that."

"Yeah." Jeremiah chimes in, inching closer to you.

He places a quick peck to your lips, but then immediately goes back for more. Kissing you hard and rough - his tongue aggressively darting into your mouth.

Muffled protests leave your occupied lips as you try and push him off. 

A little part of you likes it and you hate yourself for it.

How could you?

Yes your brothers are really hot. You always did find your eyes lingering too long when they would walk around shirtless. 

And even now. Even with Jerome's scars and Jeremiahs unnaturally white skin, they're still beautiful to you. 

They're still the two boys you grew up with. The ones you wrestled over the remote with. Whose shoulders you cried on whenever some dumb boy hurt you. The ones who you locked yourself in your room with when your bitch mom was on one of her drunk tirades. 

You almost wish you could be like them. Shameless and uninhibited. They are truly free in every sense of the word.

You want this. You just don't want to want it. And it's an awful, conflicting feeling. It feels like you can't win either way.

If you don't do it, you'll never get your unnatural urges out of your system. If you do, then you'll bear the shame of them forever. 

The feeling of long, warm fingers slipping into your panties again, snaps you back to reality.

Jeremiah feels your whole pussy up, curiously. It appears he's never touched one before. He's probably only ever been with Jerome and vice versa. 

His hands move like he's exploring you instead of trying to get you off. It's a little uncomfortable, like you're being prodded at.

But then after a while, after he seems to be satisfied with his exploration, his movements are more graceful. 

He rubs two fingers over your clit, in a circular motion and you have to struggle not to moan.

Your mouth starts to relax against his - his warm tongue washing over yours and it's actually quite nice.

Just when you're getting into it, Jeremiah breaks the kiss and removes his hand, tugging your panties down and tossing them carelessly over his shoulder.

You open your eyes in curiosity, seeing a devilish smirk creep over his pale face.

"I wanna taste your other lips now." He grins, moving his way down your torso.

You have to close your eyes because Jerome is watching intently - a huge tent pitched in his pants, and you can't handle it. It's too strange having someone watch. As if you didn't already feel strange enough.

The silky warmth of Jeremiah's antsy tongue exploring your swollen folds, makes you forget all about Jerome. 

There's heat. And there's wetness. And it's delicious. 

Your brother's so enthusiastic about it. His movements fast and rough - moaning into your hood as he sucks it, like you're the best tasting meal he's ever had.

The room is very quiet, so literally all you can hear is a wet flicking noise, Jeremiah's muffled moans, and a fleshy slapping noise, that sparks your curiosity. 

Your eyes flutter open to find Jerome furiously stroking his cock.

A part of you wants to watch, the other wants to sink into the mattress and die.

It's so weird. So humiliating. So hot.

Oh the confliction.

You choose to shut your eyes and try and relax. Just enjoy the pleasure as your brother laps at you hungrily. 

"Hurry up, Jer. I want some too." Jerome scolds - his breath ragged and shaky. 

Jeremiah completely ignores him and continues laving his tongue up and down in between your swollen pussy lips, making your eyelashes flutter wildly as you white knuckle the sheets.

You hear an annoyed grumble coming from Jerome and footsteps coming closer.

"If you wanna be that way." He huffs.

And then something feels different. You feel tongue pushing into your entrance and more tongue rolling over your clit. 

'What the?' Your slowly open your eyes, looking down your torso to find BOTH your brother's heads in between your legs.Jerome tongue fucking you, while Jeremiah suckles and licks your clit.

Jerome switches from thrusting his slick muscle in and out of you to fluttering it around wildly, making you see stars.

The tingle of Jeremiah's warm lips coming down around your clit, makes it nearly impossible for you not to scream his name until you strip your vocal chords.

 

They look directly into your eyes, dragging their tongues over you, in messy strokes, stopping every few licks to kiss each other, flicking their tongues together outside their mouths.

And that's it. That's what gets you. That warm, familiar tingle starts to spread across you, growing hotter until you lose your breath and then, boom. You come on your brother's tongues, thrusting your hips up wildly - your toes curling and your body trembling. 

Your whole body heats up with delightful satisfying euphoria. 

It isn't till you hear them laughing cockily that the shame of it hits you. 

You let your own brothers perform such a dirty and intimate act on you, giving you the best orgasm of your life.

They had their faces in between your legs. They saw every part of you down there. They drooled on you and injested your cum. It doesn't get any more intimate than that.

Your heart is heavy with shame and humiliation. 

Your body sure feels good though. All warm and content. Another contradiction. 

The boys get up and walk over to the corner, whispering like they're strategising.

You're too out of it to care, really. You just lie there, with your heart pounding in your chest, wanting to close your legs, but you can't because the sensation is too strong.

"Well, when we fuck, you bottom, so I guess it's only fair for you to take the back and I'll take the front. Kinda wanna see what the inside of one feels like, anyway." You hear Jerome lowly tell Jeremiah. 

You gulp and sit up, eyes wide, and clear your throat. They're planning to double penetrate you. The thought makes you panic a little. 

"Guys…I…"

Jerome shushes you. "Don't worry. We've taken good care of you so far, right?" He gently moves your hair behind your shoulders. 

He's not a sweet guy. He's just being manipulative. You can see right through him.

"It'll be fine. I promise." Jeremiah smiles, giving you a soft kiss on the nape of your neck.

His lips are soft, warm and wet on your flustered skin. He almost seems genuine. And the Jeremiah you grew up with would've been. But you can't help but get the impression that he's even worse than Jerome now. Something about his cold, robotic mannerisms is chilling.

Sure he's letting Jerome boss him around, and assert dominance, but that probably has to do with the fact they were probably fucking since they hit puberty and Jerome most likely initiated. 

Back then Jeremiah was meek and nerdy. So now even though he's probably the crazier and meaner one of the two, he let's Jerome dominate him because that's all he's ever known. Jerome is probably the only person in the world that can talk to him like that without getting their throat slit. His exception to the rule, if you will. His only weakness. It's kind of fascinating.

And Jeremiah's icy demeaner is very intimidating. 

"Lie down." He commands. No emotion in his eyes.

You do as you're told, lying down on your side without a word - your stomach in knots, and your body trembling.

Jeremiah curls up behind you and lifts your leg up over his hip, as Jerome scoots in facing you, putting his hand on your waist.

You try so hard to relax but it's difficult. Your stomach's being wrecked with butterflies.

The boy's warm bodies being pressed against yours feels nice. They're familiar faces with soft skin and despite your fear, you feel snug in between them.

Jerome takes his swollen cock in his hand and rubs the tip of it over your pussy, like he's teasing you.

The pad of a warm finger starts to rub circles over your back entrance making your breath hitch. 

It gently presses into you and other than a slight sting that lasts mere seconds, it feels really good.

It's a different feeling than being fingered from the front, but satisfying nonetheless. 

Jeremiah circles it around inside you, trying to loosen up the tight ring of muscle that's already protesting.

He picks up speed, thrusting in and out of you, slipping in a second finger.

You whimper and jump slightly at the stronger sensation. 

Jerome's cock rubbing over your clit is a nice distraction though.

You finally start to loosen up.

"That's a good girl. Opening up for me." Jeremiah growls, withdrawing his fingers.

You feel him reach behind his self and grab something off the nightstand. The sound of a cap being flipped open and wet, slicking sound makes you tense up again. 

"Ok. At the same time, brother." Jerome says, lining his cock up with your entrance. 

You bury your face in the crook of his neck.

There's a "One. Two. Three." And then a pressure in your front and a slick burn in your rear.

Both holes become full simultaneously and you audibly gasp, and squirm in response. You're completely overtaken with an overwhelmingly full feeling. 

"Shhh." Jerome coos. "We got you, sis. Relax."

Lips press into the shell of your ear, from behind.

"Jerome fucks me all the time, and I promise after a minute or so, it's amazing. We're the same size. Should be the same for you. Trust me." Jeremiah whispers. His voice still robotic. 

You cling tightly to Jerome's shoulder as both men start to fuck you - their hips moving in sync with each other. Entering and leaving you at the same time.

Jerome's cock slides up your pussy with ease. It's smooth and warm and helps to distract from the burning sensation Jeremiah's cock gives you.

It's not so bad anymore. It's just a little more rough. A little bumpy instead of smooth. But it does seem to get better with every stroke. 

Jeremiah's hissing and squeezing his eyes shut. It's apparent he's never been the one doing the penetrating. He looks like he's in heaven. Like he's never felt anything like this before. 

You're starting to relax - your pain filled whimpers starting to turn into light moans of pleasure. 

The pain in your rear is all but a distant memory, slowly being replaced with a delightful tingle that grows more and more noticeable every time Jeremiah slams back into you

Moans and obscenities slip from your lips as you're filled to the brim by both men, over and over again, delighting in the full feeling they bring you.

Jerome's thick cock relentlessly pumps up and down your walls, creating a radiating tingle with every stroke.

The two sensations is almost too much and somehow not enough.

Jeremiah's grunts get louder and his movements change - more strained.

"Fuck, I'm gonna…" He mutters as his cock twitches and spasms inside you - a trickling of warmth filling you up.

Jerome scoffs. "Figures you'd come first."

You can feel Jeremiah grimace without even seeing his face.

He obviously longs for Jerome's approval. Everything he does is for him and Jerome never lets him forget it. It's kinda sad.

 

His cock goes soft and leaves your body, and you already miss the full feeling. Luckily you're close, anyhow. 

Jeremiah's no dummy though. He puts two fingers back in you instead and begins to thrust and flutter them, making you release a pleased sigh.

Jerome grabs hold of your leg, lifting it up into the air slightly to get a better angle.

His thrusts are faster and harder now - his cock slamming into you, making the bed shake.

Warmth pools in your lower belly. You're moments away from your second orgasm and you pray it's half as good as the first.

Then the tingle hits, but it's different this time. More hot. More intense. The double stimulation makes all the difference. 

Your body convulses as the gratifying heat spreads through your entire lower half, making you shriek as your walls constrict around Jerome. 

You watch his eyes flutter, while he chokes out groans and presses tighter against your body.

Jeremiah continues to work his fingers in and out of you while you and his brother ride out your orgasms.

You're finished before him, so you lie there limp while he fucks your lifeless body with a few more thrusts and warmth enters you once more.

Jeremiah retreats his fingers and immediately leans over you to give Jerome a kiss.

He's so lovesick for Jerome, it's almost nauseating. You're a little jealous. Nobody's ever loved you like that. Then you remember how unhealthy their relationship is. Abusive even. 

Jerome leaves your body and rolls over onto his back with a groan, Jeremiah reaching over to stroke his hair lovingly. 

You roll yourself over onto your stomach, getting out of the way, just in time before the two embrace and start making out.

"Ahem." You clear your throat. "I really need to use the bathroom."

The two part with a groan and Jerome gets up to fetch the key to your cuffs.

He turns the key into the hole and the cuffs fall to the floor with a clank.

You immediately shake your wrist, appreciating your newly found freedom. 

"Jeremiah, go with her please." 

Your brother immediately gets up on Jerome's command.

"What? I can't even go to the bathroom alone?"

"Sorry sis. Can't have you trying to escape. Even though that's impossible of course. But chasing you down would be such a pain. I'm so worn out." He sighs, wiping his brow. 

You swallow thickly and follow Jeremiah into the bathroom. 

He leans against the sink, crossing his arms.

You look at the toilet and look back at him, dreading doing this in front of him.

You sit down with a huff and close your legs together tightly, feeling the relief of your urethra opening as your bladder empties. 

You try to position yourself where it doesn't sound so loud, but it doesn't do any good. It's humiliating and degrading, but at least it's Jeremiah in here with you and not Jerome. 

He seems unphased by it. He waits patiently and messes with his fingernails. 

Jerome would grin obnoxiously and tease you to the brink of tears. 

You sigh at the relief when you're done, but now actually comes the worst part. Wiping yourself in front of him.

You tear off some toilet paper and choose to shut your eyes, pretending Jeremiah's not there.

You do it quickly and immediately stand up, flushing the toilet and walking over to the sink to wash your hands, feeling degraded.

Jeremiah scoots over slightly for you and you turn the faucet on.

"Why is Jerome so sure, I could never escape?" You ask - a lump forming in your throat.

"Because I built this house as a labyrinth and only me and Jerome know the way out. Hell, Jerome usually can't even get out on his own." Jeremiah snorts.

Your heart sinks to the floor at his cold words. Now all you can do is hope and pray they let you out of here willingly. 

"Why did you guys kidnap me?" Your voice starts to break. 

Jeremiah looks at you coldly. His icy eyes almost lifeless. "Because we could." He shakes his head - a pleased grin spreading across his, pale white face.

And then it hits you. They had no real purpose for you. No rhyme or reason. They're just crazy. You can't even tell who's crazier anymore. All you know is more than likely, you're never getting out of here.

The color leaves your face as the reality of your fate hits you like a ton of bricks, and you start to feel woozy. 

Your body slides down the wall behind you till your ass hits the tile floor with a thud.

Jeremiah looks at you with confusion. 

Your only silver lining is the thought that maybe, just maybe you'll get Stockholm syndrome and then you won't care. You can live in blissful ignorance like Jeremiah does. Where you're convinced you're happy and all of this is healthy and normal. 

Yeah. Maybe, just maybe…..


End file.
